1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a position detection device that detects the relative positions of two members.
2. Background Information
A method was known in the past in which a slide switching device for setting imaging conditions was disposed on the side face of a cylindrical lens unit attached to a camera body (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2007-87933). With the slide switching device, a slide switching unit is provided that can be switched to three different positions.